Previous retractable blade knives provide either sliding mechanisms for sliding a blade from a covered position to an exposed position. Optionally, the prior art does teach relatively complex mechanisms for pivoting a blade assembly from a retracted position to an extended position. For safety reasons, it has been position so that the blade is concealed when not in use. This is particularly advantageous when considering that such knives are often thrown into tool boxes with other tools where a knife with an exposed blade may cut the hand of a mechanic seeking another tool within the tool box. Accordingly, what is needed is a simple pivoting blade knife with a simple, reliable mechanism for pivoting a blade assembly from a refracted position, which conceals the sharp edges of the cutting blade within the body of a handle, to an extended position in which the blade is exposed for use. And, further, what is needed is such a retractable blade knife wherein the blade assembly is biased in the retracted position and only moves to the extended position for use when an operator grasps the handle of the knife for use.